


So Good for Daddy

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Smut, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform, double-penetration (kind of), oral sex (male & female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam & the reader are both so good for their Daddy, Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Good for Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Teaser: 
> 
> “Don’t hold back, Sammy,” a deep voice sounded from in front of you, snapping your eyes open. That was another thing that was making you reconsider your opinion about reverse cowgirl – your current view. Dean Winchester sat back on his heels between Sam’s stretched out legs, naked body covered in sweat as he stroked his thick length. 
> 
> “Let her have it, baby boy,” Dean ordered and you gasped as Sam obeyed. He shifted his legs to plant both feet on the mattress, giving him leverage. Sam dropped both hands to your waist, long fingers splayed out across your rib cage, and held you steady while his long, fat cock pistoned in and out of you amazingly fast.

You’d never really been a fan of reverse cowgirl. It wasn’t that it didn’t feel good – lordy, but it felt good, especially when the person beneath you held you still & just fucking made you take it – but you really liked seeing the person you had sex with. If you were going to be on top, you much preferred traditional cowgirl – the power and authority to ride as hard as you wanted, while still being able to see that blissed out look on his face and knowing you were the reason behind it? That was just awesome.

Tonight was making you reconsider your position. So to speak.

First off, the feel of Sam Winchester’s rock hard abs under your palms, which were spread behind you for balance, was amazing. Secondly, Sam had one of his giant hands spread across your back between your shoulder blades helping to hold you up. The thought that he had the unwavering strength to hold you up with one hand, while his other held bruisingly tight to your hip, was incredibly hot. The sheer power in the body beneath you was intoxicating.

“Don’t hold back, Sammy,” a deep voice sounded from in front of you, snapping your eyes open. That was another thing that was making you reconsider your opinion about reverse cowgirl – your current view. Dean Winchester sat back on his heels between Sam’s stretched out legs, naked body covered in sweat as he stroked his thick length.

“Let her have it, baby boy,” Dean ordered and you gasped as Sam obeyed. He shifted his legs to plant both feet on the mattress, giving him leverage. Sam dropped both hands to your waist, long fingers splayed out across your rib cage, and held you steady while his long, fat cock pistoned in and out of you amazingly fast.

“Oh,” you moaned. “Oh-oh-oh-oh!” The words were punched out of you until Sam’s feet slid down and he went back to supporting your back, letting you set the pace and bounce atop him. “Fuck,” you breathed.

“Feel good, baby girl?” Dean asked, inching closer on his knees. You nodded, fingers digging into Sam’s ribs as Dean reached out and rubbed a thumb over one of your nipples. He twisted the nipple between his thumb & forefinger. “Use your words, girlie.”

“Yes,” you gasped. Dean flicked the nub with his finger again, sending a sharp sting across your breast. You swallowed, mouth dry, before meeting his eyes. “Yes… Daddy.” Dean let a filthy grin spread across his face as his fingers dragged down your sweat-slick torso to the small thatch of hair between your thighs.

“Good girl,” he crooned, his thumb now rubbing across your swollen clit. Your arms shook, threatening to give out, & Sam’s hand moved up your back to wrap in the hair at the base of your neck. He tugged at it, making your back arch further & taking some of the pressure off your arms.

“Please.” Your voice was barely more than a breath. “Please…” Dean’s fingers left you & then you felt Sam jerk beneath you. Dean chuckled and you tried to look down, but Sam’s grip in your hair kept you still.

“You like that, Sammy?” Dean asked, his fingers once again tracing the thick vein stretched along the line of Sam’s cock up until it disappeared inside your body.

“More, De.” Sam grunted at another touch, his hips snapping up into yours. “More.”

“You want Daddy to tongue that pretty hole of yours?” Dean asked, angling his body down until he was laying on his stomach between Sam’s legs.

“Fuck, yeah, De,” Sam panted. He planted his feet again so he could shift his body, angling you back until your back was plastered to his chest. You felt his arms go tight around your waist as he tilted his hips up.

Dean placed open-mouthed kisses across the tight skin of Sam’s balls, wet, sucking smacks that made the younger man mewl. Then he drug his tongue up the base of Sam’s cock until it hit your pussy and continuing on to flick at your clit.

The two of you cursed and groaned in unison as Dean set to teasing your clit with his thumb again as he leaned down to lick at Sam’s puckered hole. The rim fluttered under his tongue and he probed at it slowly, letting the tip of his tongue slip inside once or twice before sitting back up on his knees. His chin was wet with slobber, his lips swollen from his work.

“So good for me,” he murmured to you & Sam, his hands skimming your thighs. Dean slapped at your thighs, one to each leg, leaving bright red marks on your flesh.

“Do that again, De,” Sam half-ordered, half-begged. Dean immediately slapped you again, leaning over to add one to your breast. The skin darkened as blood rushed to the surface.

“That make her tighten up, Sammy?” Dean asked. “Make her squeeze you good?” Dean used both hands then to slap lightly at the tops of your thighs, across your breasts, and even a few quick wet smacks against the top of your cunt, making you cry out. Your entire body felt like a live wire – each nerve ending sending shocks through you.

“Fuck, I can’t…” you started, voice dropping off. You could feel Sam beneath you, a solid mass of controlled muscle. “Please…”

“Please what, baby girl?” Dean placed his arms so that he was basically in an extended pushup, hovering over you. You felt his cock every time Sam’s thrusts pushed you up against him.

“Please, please, please,” you begged, not even sure you had an answer for Dean’s question. The muscles in Dean’s shoulders tensed as he leaned down to take one of your nipples between his teeth. He sucked it into his mouth and then licked down to the curve of your breast before biting a dark purple mark into the flesh.

“Please what?” Dean asked again, moving to the other breast. You brought your hands up to clutch at his shoulders, fingernails digging into the tense muscles.

“Please… I need to cum.” Dean placed another stinging bite to your other breast and looked up from his position to meet your eyes. “Please,” you started again, “Daddy. Please let me cum?”

“Have you been a good girl?” Dean asked, sitting back on his knees again. “Has she been a good girl, Sammy?”

“She’s tight, De,” Sam answered. “Feels so good.” Dean placed a hand across your belly.

“Are you tight, baby girl?” Dean asked. “Need a little more stretching?” His hand moved down your body until the tips of his first two fingers were rubbing slow circles across your clit.

“No,” you said, trying to sit up only to be held tight by Sam’s arms around your waist. The thought of more stimulation was almost painful to consider. Your body was barely keeping from exploding as it was.

“No?” Dean asked, turning his hand over so that the backs of his fingers and his knuckles pressed against your clit and down to rub over Sam’s cock as it slid in and out of you. “You want to be a good girl for Daddy, don’t you?”

“Yes,” you nodded, “yes, Daddy. Please let me cum, please…”

“That’s my good girl,” Dean murmured, leaning down to lick at your hip bone. “You’re such a good girl for me. For us.” He pulled away again. “You can take a little more, right baby girl? You can take more and not cum until you get permission.” Dean leaned over you again, searching your face, his eyes serious in contrast to the playful tone he had. You knew he was looking to see if you needed to safeword out.

“I can take it, Daddy.” Sam’s hips slammed up into you hard as he heard how broken you sounded. “I can… I can… wa-wait.” Dean’s face lit up into a smile.

“Fucking perfect, baby girl,” he said. “Slow down, Sammy,” Dean commanded with a stroke of his hand across Sam’s flank around your body. You felt the younger man stutter a bit to obey. He needed to cum just as badly as you did, you were sure of it.

Dean kept moving his knuckles across your clit and Sam’s cock, slow moving strokes. You gasped with each rub of his joint against you and then your body went stiff as on the next upstroke, his middle finger toyed at your entrance and slid inside you along with Sam’s cock.

“Oh shit, De,” Sam murmured, feeling the extra pressure. Your hands went up into your hair, fisting the locks and pulling tight to try and give the pleasure coursing through you a way to escape.

Dean slid his finger in and out at a slightly faster pace than Sam fucked into you. Whenever the younger man tried to match the pace, Dean pinched at his thighs with his free hand, making him moan.

“Keep going slow, baby boy. Wanna stretch this out.” Dean chuckled at his own bad pun.

“Please, Daddy,” you begged again.

“Please what?” Dean asked, crooking his finger and rubbing at your g-spot. Your hips bucked. “Hold her still, baby boy,” Dean ordered. You squirmed as Dean put his finger against your spot and held it there, making you quiver.

“Please, Daddy… give me more?”

“Is that a question?” he asked, his thumb circling your clit.

“I can take more,” you whispered. Tears leaked from your eyes. “I… I need more, Daddy – oh, fuck!” Your pleas turned to a scream as Dean slid his first finger in along with his middle finger. You pulled at your hair again, almost expecting to pull it out by the roots. The pain zinging across your scalp just turned to more pleasure as it raced down your spine to pool in your hips. Dean moved his hand, letting his fingers trace along your walls and against Sam’s cock, making the younger man moan and hitch his hips.

“You good, baby girl?” Dean asked.

“Fuck, Daddy. Please… please let me cum? Please – I can’t. I can’t stop – I have to…”

“You need to cum, baby girl?” Dean spread his fingers as much as he could, stretching you out. “You’ve been so good for us.” He hooked his free arm around your shoulders and pulled you up so that you were kneeling again. Your arms dropped to circle Dean’s neck and you leaned forward against him, teeth set against his shoulder as Sam’s cock slid impossibly deep and his hands moved to hold your waist.

“Fuck her, Sammy,” Dean ordered. “You can cum, baby girl. Let us hear it.” Sam planted his feet again and began to pound up into you, pressing Dean’s fingers forward against your g-spot.

“Oh God, oh my God, oh-oh-oh-oh!” Your mouth was open in a continuous scream as your orgasm hit, body clenching tight around Sam and Dean inside you. It felt like all the atoms of your skin were separating and flying apart. Just as it started to feel like there was nothing left, Dean crooked his fingers again and sent you soaring once more.

“Please, De, please,” you heard Sam begging under you.

“You wanna cum, too, Sammy?” Dean pulled his fingers from your body, his hand soaked with your juices. He trailed down to Sam’s puckered hole and teased the tip of one slick finger inside. Sam moaned as Dean worked him open quickly. “Let it go, baby boy,” Dean ordered as he slid his finger in and stretched to reach his prostate.

Sam’s orgasm came on a string of profanity and a crushing grip to your hips. You knew your body was going to be covered in small, finger-tip bruises the next morning. The pinpoints of pain added a balance to the pleasure coursing through you again as Sam’s jerking cock sprayed hot cum inside you and sent you into another set of aftershocks.

Dean nudged forward, spreading your hips wider as he helped Sam maneuver you up his torso so that his softening cock slid out of you. Dean instantly leaned down and lapped at his little brother’s warm cum as it began to leak from your pussy.

“Taste so good, baby boy,” Dean said as he came up, wiping at his lips with the back of his hand, smearing your juices and Sam’s cum across his cheek. “Now it’s Daddy’s turn. Hold her open, Sam.”

“Oh, fuck,” you whimpered as Sam’s grip shifted to your thighs, up to the crook of your knees to hold your legs back and open. With one swift move, Dean was buried inside you and your body shook. Dean’s arms hooked under your thighs, crossing with Sam’s grip to pull you tight to him. Sam’s cum was squeezed out around Dean’s cock as he pushed inside again and again. It ran down your ass and onto Sam’s limp cock and balls beneath you.

“Got her so wet for me, Sammy,” Dean praised. You didn’t even know if what you were feeling was pleasure anymore – your body was so sensitive it almost hurt.

“Will you cum for me, Daddy?” you managed to get out, doing your best to squeeze around his cock. Dean groaned at the flutter of your pussy around him. “Want you to feel good – want you to cum in me.”

It didn’t take long before Dean was adding his own line of finger bruises to your body as he pulled you to him and came, his hot cum mixing with Sam’s inside you. Another, smaller orgasm spilled across your nerves and you sobbed through it.

“Fuck,” Dean said, pulling out of you. Your body felt empty and your pussy tried to close tight around nothing, leaving a dull, pleasure-tinged ache. Dean helped Sam move you to the side, laying  you boneless on the bed beside him. Dean cupped your pussy, barely tracing his fingers over you. You reached down and gripped his wrist, mewling in over-stimulation as his fingers slid through your dripping folds.

“Open your mouth, baby girl,” Dean ordered and you did, tasting the salty slick slide of his finger as he slipped it past your lips, feeding you a combination of his, Sam’s and your own cum. You sucked on the digit until it was clean and then he pulled away. You felt him touch you again & turned your head to watch as he took another fingerful of cum and used it to paint Sam’s open lips with it.

“Such a good boy,” he whispered before leaning down to lick the cum off Sam’s mouth and then thrust his tongue inside so they could share the taste. “Both of you, so good for Daddy,” he said, dropping his forehead to Sam’s shoulder. After a few moments, Dean sat back and moved off the bed, taking a second to stop himself from swaying.

“De?” Sam asked, reaching for his wrist.

“I’m good, Sammy,” Dean said, smiling. “Just wait here – Daddy will take good care of you.” You dozed off and came back to wakefulness as Dean threw the washcloth he’d used to clean you and Sam up into the corner. He rubbed some liniment into the blooming bruises across both your bodies, whispering praises and kisses into your skin about how good you both were and how proud he was of you.

When he was done taking care of you, Dean settled back into the middle of the bed. He pulled you into his right side and Sam into his left, hands moving slowly in smoothing strokes over your flushed skin. The sweaty, stained top sheet had been discarded, but Sam pulled the blanket up over the three of you as you threw a leg over one of Deans, feeling Sam do the same, anchoring the older man under your bodies.

END


End file.
